Trickster in the Walls
by DragonlordRynn
Summary: Loki decides to take a little time off to find peace and the opportunity to make a few new plans. He maybe shouldn't have went to this world to kick back. An one-shot to illustrate an idea I had.


**Author: I got this idea while working on my 'Titans, Walls and Pirates' Fanfic. Just lean back and enjoy.**

* * *

Loki was dead.  
Well, not really actually.  
Everybody just _thought _him dead.  
His 'Death' was quite convincing. If it wasn't him laying there and breathing a few last words to Thor, even Loki would have to admit that this loss was real. When Thor was gone, the Trickster began the next phase of his little show, disguising himself as just another Asgardian Guard and taking the 'body' to the Allfather to convince him of his son's demise as well.  
If Loki knew his funeral was going to be that heart-warming, he would have brought flowers. Or anything, really, but he didn't have much time. The spell he put on the Allfather to leave him in an artificial Odin Sleep was going to wear off. Until then he should be gone from Asgard to avoid capture.  
While the solidarity of a prison cell did help Loki to get his thoughts in order, it was not an ideal place to be. After all, leaving the property to gather information or set certain pieces of his plan in motion was too much of a nuisance.  
Luckily, he knew just the world, one of those he visited a few centuries ago. It was a world far beyond the Bifrost. The only way to reach it was by following a series of hidden passage ways through several other worlds. It might help averting Heimdall's all-seeing eyes too.  
What made this realm even more interesting for Loki was that it was too far away from intergalactic routes, somewhere in the unknown regions of the universe, so space-faring races almost never pass by.  
It was a peaceful world, having barely reached the industrial era.  
It was also an incredibly boring place.  
Perfect for hiding.  
No, not hiding. Loki does not hide. It was more of 'Getting away from the face of the world to take as much time as he wanted to prepare for the inevitable confrontation with Thanos'.  
It also wouldn't hurt thinking of how to take care of the Avengers' green beast. The last meeting with the monster was... not very amusing.  
In the end, a boring world is better than a broken spinal column.

-oOo-

When Loki stepped through the exit of a small cavern, he wasn't too surprise to walk right into a forest. Humans don't live long, after all and he had been here three centuries ago. If his memory was correct, then there should be a village near this passage way.  
The Trickster started walking. God or not, he should keep a low profile, in case Heimdall catches a glimpse of this world.

Just as he stepped out of the woods, the ground began shaking. All of the sudden, a Giant appeared from the rubble of what has been once the village. Loki frowned. He hadn't seen a Giant last time he was here. Also, this one was nude, but lacked any reproductive organs and had a few teeth too many.  
It grinned as it walked over to the God, hand reaching out to grab him.

A second later a smouldering carcass was all that was left of the creature.

"Strange", the Trickster mumbled, watching as a few more of those giants appeared. Some were barely as tall as the Hulk, others were as tall as eight Thors stacked upon one other.  
For a moment, Loki wished he had Fenrir with him. His son surely would have loved to chew on these monsters. But that wouldn't work. The God had taken him and his two siblings away, concealed their memories via magic and gave them the shapes of human toddlers to hide them from Asgard.

Without the giant wolf around to eat them, Loki decided to retreat first. The Giants were stupid. Much more retarded than a Bilgesnipe. And that meant they were not worth his time and the trouble it would cause if he went on to kill them. The God merely arched a brow before he flicked his wrist, transforming into a falcon within an instant. The Giants had witnessed the transformation, but obviously they didn't manage to connect the disappearance of the man and the appearance of the bird.

"And here I thought Thor was the biggest idiot around", the falcon mused as it circled skywards.

-o-

Loki travelled for days, without finding humans. Everywhere he went; he only found those giants and ruined villages. For a moment he considered looking for another place, but eventually he discovered a giant wall.  
One of three, to be exact. And behind those walls were mortals. The God decided to explore the area first. He was in no hurry. Time was passing differently in this world: years could pass here, while only months went by on Midgard.

Loki swooped down, assuming the shape of a cat to hide in the country side. Over the course of the next few weeks, his voyage took him from the countryside to the largest city and finally, into the underground.

Once he was a crow, being fed by an old lady in a park.  
Then he was the old lady, feeding birds.  
He was a dog, a huntsman, a child, a soldier. He didn't find any place to rest and make his plans, though. But he was patient.

One day, when he assumed the shape of a young boy, he wove his way through the crowd in the slum area of the wall city. He swiped an apple from a vendor. And suddenly he heard shouting. However, it wasn't because of the fruit he took. It was because there were two children running away from a group of heavily armed men.  
From what Loki picked up, it appeared the two stole from the gang. And the Trickster became intrigued. Children stealing from a group of thieves? It was either stupid bravery or a complete lack of self-preservation. Either way, he decided to step in. He could use a little fun, after all.

He teleported towards a spot he scouted beforehand, a stairway that led to a hide-out nearby. He quickly caught up to the children and dragged them away from the streets. They were surprised first, but seeing that their saviour was just another kid, they followed him. They quickly lost the pursuers (thanks to a few well-placed illusions Loki cast) and when they finally reached the hiding place, the girl let out a huge yell of joy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou", she chirped, hopping up and down while hugging her stolen goods.

The boy watched Loki, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, thanks for helping us out. I've never lost these guys that fast."

"It appears you have been doing this a while then, yes?" the God asked.

"Since a few years", the taller boy replied.

"It is intriguing that you dare to steal from men as dangerous as these"

"Can't do anything else, can we? We don't want to die here like trash, so we fight."

"And you are awesome!" the girl chimed in, "Do you have a home?"

Loki shook his head in answer. He knew exactly what they were going to ask next.

"Cool! Will you become our friend? We could need somebody like you"

"Hm. I see why not? It might be fun", the disguised God answered.

"Great!" The girl hugged her taller friend. "I'm Isabel Magnolia, by the way. And this is Farlan Church! What's your name?"

"Me?" Loki let a smirk grace his features. "Just call me Levi. Levi Rivaille."


End file.
